


Day for Lovers

by awessome1



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, fair warning there are a lot of adjectives, idk what ti tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awessome1/pseuds/awessome1
Summary: Rodimus decides to surprise Thundercracker for the most romantic day of the Earth year. Thundercracker returns the gesture.





	1. Chapter 1

The trip to Earth isn't long. The use of a space bridge exponentially helps, not going to lie, but even if he had to travel by ship alone it would have been worth it, just to see Thundercracker’s handsome surprised face morph into that big smile that Rodimus loves so much his spark throbs just thinking about it. He hadn't told his conjunx he’d be visiting and as he sets pede to cold, quickly melting snow, hes hit with the fear that maybe Thundercracker, as romantic as he is, decided to go visit him on Cybertron with the same idea. 

Rodimus huffs a breath and shakes the thought away and remembers he's glad to be back on Earth for once. The drive to Thundercracker’s bunker is decently long, and while his processor swims with anxiety and nerves over finally seeing his conjunx, he knows he'd be struggling to keep the smile off his face if he were in root mode. And luckily, the excitement of seeing his mate soon makes his engine work a little bit harder and a little bit faster until he’s blowing through half melted snow to get to his destination. 

He gets there in record time(of course) and flips back into root form. He takes a moment before knocking on the door, checking over his appearance and pulling a bouquet of large flowers from a planet the next quadrant over out of his subspace. 

Before he can knock though, the door is being pushed open and Thundercrackers deep, awesome voice is drifting through it. Buster runs out as soon as the opening is large enough and barks at him before sprinting off, leaving cute prints in the snow, to finally relieve herself. 

When he looks back up at the door, Thundercracker is staring at him with that cute, surprised, look in his eyes and a small dopey smile on his mouth and for a second all Rodimus can do is stare, absolutely taken with the sight of his favorite mech. 

The moment passes and he plasters his biggest smile on his face “Hey.”

Thundercracker locks him into a kiss before he can even consider offering him flowers. Rodimus wraps his arms around TCs neck and Thundercracker leans so far into him they stumble and fall backwards into the soft snow, still kissing a kiss that's mostly smiles and barely contained laughter. 

“I missed you.” Thundercracker admits when he can finally catch his breath. “You didn't tell me you were coming. I would have cleaned up or-or.”

“I wanted to surprise you, for Valentine’s day.” Rodimus leans up to place another chaste kiss on his partners soft, soft lips. “I missed you too.”

Thundercracker leans his forehead against Rodimus’ and smiles that shy, flustered, outstanding smile that he loves so much. “Valentine’s day, huh?”

“Yeah. I uh- I brought you flowers. And sour energon goodies. And maybe a bottle of energon wine too, if you're interested.”

Thundercracker giggles. “And you say I'm the romantic one.” 

Rodimus barks a laugh. He’d missed this, joking and just being this close to Thundercracker. He feels at ease in a way he hasn't felt since Thundercracker last visited him. For half a moment he wishes he didn't have to go back, but then he remembers he has the whole week to spend with the mech of his dreams. 

They lay in the snow, just enjoying being in the others arms until Buster runs back and laves 1000000 kisses to Rodimus’ face and barks at them to go back inside where it's much warmer and cozier. The couple follow her into the bunker, sharing another kiss while brushing snow off their frames, to spend the rest of the day binge watching romantic comedies and Hallmark romances.


	2. Chapter 2

He has to call in a few favors to ensure he won't be needed for the next couple of days. Marissa seems to understand and know why but he never tells anyone why he’s making an emergency tip to cybertron for the week nor why he needed another whole week after taking one just last month. By he works out a deal and the EDC grants him his time. 

To go see his boyfriend for White Day. He’s pretty sure Rodimus won't even know what White Day is but still who is he to pass up the chance to surprise Rodimus at work, especially when he's armed with all of Rodimus’ favorite goodies. 

Wheeljack's soft spot for his resident trinemate gets him through the space bridge with little preamble and slipping into Sunstreaker’s body shop isn't too bad when, again, his relationship with Starscream is so strong. A quick touch up to make his paint look brand new and he’s ready and so so excited to see his mate again. 

He hesitates outside Rodimus’ place of work. Anxious that he may be too busy to make time for him or he won't be excited to see him. But then he remembers its Rodimus. Lovely, beautiful Rodimus who puts his work off til the last minute talking to him on the holo and talks him through his latest script when he ought to be doing reports and flashes his bright stunning smiles and whispers to him not to tell when he sneaks out of his office to grab some creamed energon. 

Thundercracker’s spark wobbles in its casing just thinking about the mech he’s so thoroughly smitten with. 

Though he never does get the chance to interrupt whatever holo meeting Rodimus is having by easing into his office space because the bright red and gold speedster barrels into him before he can open the lobby door. He catches him with ease and use his momentum to spin them in a circle, his lover's arms wrapped around his neck. Kisses are being pressed to his face and there's a heavenly laugh gracing his audials and he doesnt get to catch his breath from the impact before Rodimus captures his mouth in a passionate, excited, loving, amazing, breathtaking kiss. 

“What are you doing here!” Rodimus exclaims, joy bleeding from his field and voice box making Thundercracker’s spark sing. 

“I’m here to pay you back.” His hands cup his mates cheeks and he brushes his thumb over one energon flushed cheek. “Happy White Day.”

Rodimus’ smile doesn't dim a bit, so bright and effervescent and stunning and his optics are so full of love Thundercracker can't help but lean in and kiss him again. Rodimus hums happily into the kiss and melts into his arms, sighs sweetly when he pulls away. 

“You’re beautiful.” Thundercracker doesnt mean for the worlds to fall out of his mouth. He doesn't get the chance to regret it when Rodimus immediately quips back. “You’re one to talk.”

Thundercracker ducks his helm down to rest against his partners, hiding his wobbly flustered smile momentarily before pulling away from Rodimus grabbing his hands. “Come on, I have the whole day planned.” 

His conjunx grins that big, shining, attractive grin that he loves with his entire being as he’s pulled away from work to spend time with his sparkmate.


End file.
